villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Larxene
Larxene, the Savage Nymph (非情の妖姫, Hijō no Yōki, lit. Callous Vixen), is a minor villainess in the Kingdom Hearts series. She is the twelfth member of Organization XIII as well as being the only female member of the team (Not including Xion, but Xion was an unofficial member). and also has a very sadistic nature. She wields a set of throwing knives like claws and the power of thunder, which she uses for quick and lethal attacks. She is the secondary antagonist of Sora's storyline during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, appearing frequently to taunt Sora and taking delight in the rage and agony she spurs in him. She appears as a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's mission mode. She also appears as an optional boss in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, where the location of her Absent Silhouette is located at Port Royal and like the other Organization members can also be fought in the Data Battles. History After Larxene discovers Axel's unexpected betrayal and sees that Marluxia's and her plans have fallen apart, while affected negatively and almost seemingly disappointed when speaking of it, her friendly manner vanishes and she attacks Sora in a rage. Nevertheless, surprisingly in death, she sounds out a cry of what appears as sadness as she is fading instead of what is expected to be a usual villainous end, especially with her acts throughout the game. It showed a different side of her that had yet to be seen before that compares to Saïx's own demise. This brings to question if she truly is what she has presented herself to be the whole time, or if there is more to her. In what may be a connection, written in one of the many Kingdom Hearts novels that correlate with the series, she meets Marluxia for the first time and has just joined the Organization as the sole female. The topic of the Organization's goal is spoken of. Being that she was the newest recruit and was asking questions, complaining that there was nothing to do around the castle, and that it was "boring" all the more, Marluxia repeated to her what Xemnas once told him; which was that they were here to regain back their hearts. She had gone silent in thought at the answer, before saying that a heart was not really necessary. She felt having one was painful, and she was fine with the way things are now, perhaps implying that she was hurt emotionally for most of her original self's life, and that lacking a heart keeps the pain at bay. Nevertheless, Larxene's cruelty was ultimately proven to be her own undoing, as she ultimately pushes Sora, Donald and Goofy too far and suffers their combined wrath after hurting Naminé and trying to kill them. Personality Although Larxene is normally smiling in-game, she can be undoubtedly cold, ruthless, manipulative, and uncaring, and appears to love nothing more than to bring other people down. Described the most as a domineering woman of strong personality, who does not ask, but tells, she has sharp wit and sardonic remarks ready to spite others on purpose. Her jokes tend to be more ill-humored as well, enabling anyone to successfully get irritated, and sometimes if pushed far enough, yell or charge at her in anger, a reaction which she seems to find humorous. In the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga, Larxene was seen reading a book about the infamous French writer Marquis De Sade, the namesake of sadism, which is clearly related to her sadistic nature. Along with the callousness, however, she oddly displays childish and playful behavior, laughing and giggling excessively. She, although recognizable with her overall behavior, also appears to have a flirtatious attitude towards Axel compared to others, with reasons for doing so not addressed. Laid back and almost passive to those she likes (or refers to as good company), Larxene expresses herself in a dramatized manner, constantly making outrageous expressions and hand movements. She taunts Vexen incessantly after he is threatened with charges of treason and incompetence from Marluxia (though that could be connected to her personal dislike of the man), and toys with Sora before fighting him the first time. When she drops her façade, she smiles and attacks him, sending him flying with a powerful kick and informs him that she is a "bad guy", mocking his failure to remember Naminé. After she discovers Axel's unexpected betrayal and sees that Marluxia's and her plans have fallen apart, while affected negatively and almost seemingly disappointed when speaking of it, her friendly manner vanishes and she attacks Sora in a rage. Nevertheless, surprisingly in death, she sounds out a cry of what appears as sadness as she is fading. Trivia *Her element is fitting for her temper, which "strikes like lightning". *Her knife-wielding fits her personality; she is sharp-tongued, and often "sticks the knife in". *Demyx is known to greatly dislike her, even referring to her as a "witch". *Larxene was voiced in the GBA version by Reiko Katayama, whereas in the remake, she is voiced by Yuko Miyamura in Japanese and by Shanelle Workman in the English version. **Shanelle Workman is also known for narrating some Wendy's commercials around the remake's release date. Coincidentally, at one point, Larxene says the Wendy's slogan, "Have it your way." Navigation Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Ninjas Category:Fragmental Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Usurper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Teenagers Category:Provoker Category:Noncorporeal Category:Trickster Category:Multi-beings Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Revived Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat